Rei Ryghts
|-|Rei Ryghts= |-|HDD Goddess= Character Synopsis Rei Ryghts 'is The CPU Goddess of the fallen nation, Tari. She originally was a human living a Gamindustri without The CPU Goddesss, that's until she consumed a CPU Memory after mistaking it for food. This granted her immense power and allowed her to found her her own nation. Rei was considered a dictator, causing not only many to want to revolt against her, but also decreased the faith in her, weakening her to an insane degree. Angered by the people turning on her, Rei used her own powers and destroyed her nation, which lead to her losing her faith entirely, of which caused Gamindustri to enter a state of depression called The Great Crash. As Rei Ryghts, she is very sensitive, gentle and somehow manages to handle being bullied, teased, and harassed on a daily basis very well. As her CPU Goddess, she's a psychopath who is irrational, unreasonable, and overbearing. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Hyperdimension Neptunia '''Name: '''Rei Ryghts (also known as Rei Kiseijou) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Thousands of Years (Existed since the age of Gamindustri prior to The CPU Goddesses) '''Classification: '''CPU Goddess, Goddess of Tari, Catalyst of The Great Crash '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts (Shown to be an adept master in martial arts), 4th Wall Awarness (Rei consistently addresses the the audience and alludes to many common tropes in fiction, of which has even allowed her to outsmart opponents), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Wind, Water and Earth), Creation (Stated to have the ability to create endless dark CPUs from her essence, all of which are equal to the original CPUs), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of breaching through space and time, creating dimension destroying holes in the entire Space-Time Continuum), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Embedded with Share Crystals, which allow's others to restore faith and also alter one's state of mind, such as with Rom's brainwashing being overwritten), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of shares), Acausality (Type 3; Rei Ryghts shares the same conscious and memories as her other counterparts across the many dimensions that exist in Neptunia), Energy Manipulation (Her bodies perpectually generates dark energy and she can manipulate it in attacks), Non-Corporeal, Possession (Lacks a physical form and can possess others to obtain vessel, as shown with Plutia), Empowerment (Gets gradually more powerful the more her companions are defeated; Increases in power the more darkness surrounds an area), Reality Warping (Scaling from Neptune, who had the natural ability to fix the altered reality of Hyper Dimension). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation. Power Nullification 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Stated to have the ability to destroy the entirety of Ultra Dimension, Hyper Dimension and is implied to be capable of destroying Heart Dimension completely, all of which she did simply to lure The CPUs directly to her. Kurome , whilst utilizing a fraction of her power, could manipulate and even move the Heart Dimension, a realm that contains Zero Dimension and the dreams of infinite universes in the form of Gamindustri and it's iterations. In Heart Dimension,the dreams and wishes of beings become a reality and as evident by the fact dimensions exist inside it, are turned into universes. Capable of creating an infinite number of Dark CPUs, whom of which are all equal to The original CPUs) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Undoubtedly superior to Kurome, who is capable of moving freely within "Multi-Dimensional Space" , of which is treated as higher dimensional) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasaurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can destroy and manipulate Heart Dimension, a realm that contains infinite universes and dreams. Her attacks are capable of harming the likes of Purple Heart and the other CPUs, being able to casually defeat them in her first encounter with them) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Could easily shrug off attacks from the CPUs, who she viewed as non threats. Can easily endure the destruction of Heart Dimension and considered the it's destruction a game, as she was merely showing off when she was going to destroy it herself) 'Stamina: High Range: Multiversal+ '(Can reach across the entirety of Heart Dimension, a realm of infinite universes. Capable of firing inter-dimensional attacks and also collasping dimensions) 'Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: '''She doesn't have any confidence in her base form. She's very insane in her Goddess Form. Her insanity from her Goddess Form can take over her mind even in base form. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Staff '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Rei transforms into her Goddess form. *'Dimension Hole:' She can open a dimension hole to another dimension to send something from her dimension to another dimension, bring someone from another dimension to her dimension or create a dimension hole which gets wider and wider overtime to destroy another dimension. *'Share Steal:' Rei steals the share of other countries and uses as her own Share Energy. Extra Info: '''This profile only covers Rei's Goddess Form, as her base lacks any feats Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Staff Users Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Space Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 2